The Avengers Watch Harry Potter
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: Movie night with the Avengers and Loki at the Tower results in watching a certain wizard movie... Prompt from: Dark Magical Sorcres


**A/N: Thank you Dark Magical Sorcres for the prompt and I apologize for the insanely long wait. :) Enjoy!**

Tony called everyone out from their rooms in the tower, where they were each preoccupied with something. Steve was attempting to play Flappy Bird as a result of Clint's unwise prompting, Bruce was reading as he usually does at night when he gets insomnia, Natasha was polishing her guns (actually, she was painting her toenails, but she would kill me if I said that). Thor was in his room creating a Lego tower and grinning like a 5 year old, Loki was sleeping, and Clint…. Well, I think it's safe to say Clint was somewhere in the vents.

"Everybody evacuate your rooms, there has been an emergency!" Tony said in his best JARVIS voice, just ending up sounding like a bad American actor trying to sound British. "That is not quite what I sound like sir," the A.I. remarked from overhead. "Shh, Jarvis, they won't all come out if I don't _force_ them out."

Avengers began emerging from their rooms with irriatated looks on their faces. "Privacy Tony," Bruce said, rubbing his head, "Privacy was one of the terms we agreed on when I agreed to live here." Natasha came out of her room. "Why do these things always have to happen when I'm polishing my weapons?" Unfortunately, she forgot to cover up her toes, and sighed. "Well, I'm a girl you know…." Clint swung down from the vents. "Really? I had no idea!" She swatted him as he pecked her on the cheek.

Steve came out. "What is it now, Tony? I was almost up to 100!" Tony raised an eyebrow. "I mean… push ups! I was almost up to 100 push ups," he corrected.

"Welp," Tony said clapping his hands together, "Now that we're all here-" "Wait!" Thor boomed, "What about Loki?" Clint shuddered, "Let's just leave him be for tonight." They all nodded. "Now that we're all here, we're going to have another movie night!" Tony finished. "Why didn't you just say so?!" Bruce asked, "I love these!" So they all went and sat down around Tony's huge TV.

"I want to choose the movie!" Bruce said. "No, I haven't chosen any yet," Clint whined.

"Shut up guys, we all know that I choose the movies," Tony said, flipping through his digital movie collection.

"I think this system could use a little democracy," Steve grumbled, laying his chin to rest on his fist. "Do you want to know why I don't let you choose the movies, Steve?" "No..." "Because you would choose The Maltese Falcon, Double Indemnity or some crap like that."

Clint burst out in a laugh, but looked away when Steve shot him a glare. "Those movies are entertaining." Tony snorted. "Yeah, maybe for an old man like you." "Tony!" Pepper scolded from the other room. She had to take calls for a recent minor scandal at the company, and was unable to join them for their 'festive night of moving picture viewing' as Thor called it.

"I've got an idea!" Tony finally said, "Harry Potter!" Thor frowned. "I fail to see how a movie about a hairy person who makes pottery could be entertaining… but I am willing to give it a try." Clint facepalmed, and Bruce laughed. "Thor, that's his name: Harry Potter. He's a wizard who goes to a special wizard school to learn magic and stuff."

"That sounds like a film my brother would enjoy." Natasha looked around. "Where _is_ Loki?" Steve went pale. "I hope he's not tampering with my suit again! That really was an embarrassing shade of purple…"

"Relax, you cretins, I'm not doing anything to anyone right now," a bored voice drawled from behind them. "Brother, come watch this," Thor exclaimed, "It's about a Midgardian wizard boy who can use magic!"

Loki yawned. "Might as well. I've got nothing better to do." He came and sat down with the rest of them.

"But which one are we watching, Tony?" Clint asked, grabbing some M&Ms. "Let's start with the first."

So JARVIS started the movie, and they all got quiet.

A little of the way through, Loki became fascinated with the way Harry was treated by the Dursley's.

His lip trembled, as Harry's situation reminded him of his own. "You see Loki?" Tony called over, "Harry's got it worse than you!" Loki's eyes were glued to the screen, mesmerized by the similarities of the boy to himself.

"I seem to be feeling… slight hints of empathy for this Midgardian boy," Loki said. Thor looked at him like he was about to say something, but Loki just sent him a glare that silenced him right away.

Everyone ended up liking the first one so much, that the whole thing turned into a marathon of all seven movies. "These films are most enjoyable," Thor said through a mouthful of popcorn. "I agree with Thor actually," Steve said, "They are pretty good."

"I knew you'd come around, Capsicle!" Tony said, cracking out some M&Ms. Clint grinned. "This is like a movie theatre in here." Tony smirked. "Why make the long, laborious trip to the movies when you can just bask in the glory of my futuristic technology?" Natasha made a gagging motion, and everyone laughed.

Through the fourth one, Loki was even more into the films. "Brother, you do enjoy this, 'Harry Potter!'" Thor boomed. "Shut up Thor, your unnecessarily loud voice is distracting me from the film!" Bruce and Tony shared a surprised look at how interested Loki had become.

When they were onto the 7th and last one, Loki's eyes were watering. "No need to cry, Loki, it's just a mov-" Clint began, but Loki just put up his hand. "That is where you are wrong, Barton. Harry's family hated him. He was adopted, and his adoptive family hated him. Just like me! Then he discovered that he could use magic. I, as you well know, can also use magic. Do you see the similarities in this situation?"

Tony shrugged. "I guess. But there's one thing Harry didn't have at home that you do have." Loki frowned. "And what is that?" Thor turned to him. "A loving brother!" He made movement to bear hug him and Loki sprang up from the couch. "No. No no no, no hugs, Thor!" he screeched as he ran down the hallway of Stark Tower, until a scream was heard as Thor most likely grabbed him into one of his notorious bear hugs.

The Avengers chuckled together in the living room, watching the lights of the city light up the night. "You know, we should do this more often," Bruce said, "It brings out Loki's sensitive side." Natasha smirked. "Yeah, and we're in for a real treat if we watch Star Wars and he relates himself to Anakin Skywalker."

Loki came back into the room, irritated and smoothing back his messed up hair from Thor's hug. "What is this… Star Wars you speak of?"

Clint rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."


End file.
